Sonic & the Middleton Days
by kpFan739
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog has been beamed into the Middleton Day festival where Kim Possible's ancestor, Mim Possible was framed for pulling off the crime of the century, with a little help from some newfound friends Sonic will help straighten everything and set it all right.


**SONIC & The Middleton Days**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible, Wreck-It Ralph © Disney

**Chapter 1: The Photo Album**

**Kim's house **

Sonic is hanging out with Kim at her house, and thanking them for taking care of Sonic and Amy's baby, Tom the Hedgehog. Kim was showing Sonic some old family photo albums of the Possibles.

"Hey Kim, she looks a lot like you" Sonic told Kim.

"That's my ancestor, Mim Possible, she was at the Middleton Days festival 100 years ago" Kim responded.

"Cool" Sonic said.

Sonic was flipping through the pages of the photo album at supersonic speed, suddenly a flash of purple light came from the book and blasted Sonic inside. Kim turned around.

"Sonic?" She asked.

Sonic fell flat on his face and found out he's in the Middleton Days festival 100 years ago.

"Oh great, first the Arabian Nights, then medieval times, now I'm in the middle of an old festival, what's next?" Sonic said to himself.

Mim and Ron's ancestor, John Stoppable saw Sonic looking around the place.

"AAAAAHHHHH, MIM, IT'S A WITCH, A WITCH I TELL YA! Hey look a taco stand," John told Mim.

"Settle down John, it is very unlikely this…um…human-sized hedgehog is a witch" Mim responded.

"Who are you people?" Sonic asked.

"I am Mim Possible and this is John Stoppable" Mim told Sonic.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic responded.

"Pleased to meet you Sonic, you know you look a lot like another blue hedgehog who roams around here named, Mach, that was his name" Mim said.

"Mach, isn't he my great grandfather?" Sonic said in his mind.

"So, tell me more about this Mach dude, please Mim" Sonic told Mim.

"Well, he's a very fast hedgehog warrior, very good with fencing and wielding a sword, in fact he was a descendant of King Arthur, himself" Mim explained.

"Right, no wonder that's so familiar" Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic was remembering his adventures in Camelot, from Sonic & the Black Knight when everyone found out he was King Arthur.

"Follow me Sonic, I will take you to see him" Mim told Sonic as he followed her.

Mim took Sonic over to the old town to find Mach and all the other ancestors of Team Possible and Team Sonic. Just as they were walking a woman's head was sticking out of a bush, she looked an awful lot like Shego, could it be her ancestor? Let's wait and see.

"Mr. Lipsky, the hedgehog's been spotted," she said through an old walkie-talkie.

"Excellent Miss Go, we will capture that hedgehog and harness his speed to rule the world!" Stewart Lipsky responded.

Of course, it's none other than Drakken and Shego's ancestors, Stewart Lipsky and Sheila Go. They're obviously up to no good; let's hope Sonic and Mim can stop them.

Sonic and Mim made it to the town and she introduced him to Team Possible and Team Sonic's ancestors.

"Tails?" Sonic said to the fox kid.

"Tails? My name is Kilometers, Kilometers Prower (Tails' ancestor)" he responded.

"I see you've already met Kilometers Sonic, this is Patricia Rose (Amy's ancestor), Fira the Cat (Blaze's ancestor), Platinum the Hedgehog (Silver's ancestor), Toes the Echidna (Knuckles' ancestor), Minty the Rabbit (Cream's ancestor), Wayne Load (Wade's ancestor), Smash-It Jack (Ralph's ancestor), Mend-It Michael (Felix's ancestor), and Blackout the Hedgehog (Shadow's ancestor), guys this is Sonic the Hedgehog" Mim told Sonic as she introduced her friends to him.

"Hello Sonic" they all said.

"Hey guys, where's Mach the Hedgehog?" Sonic asked.

"We apologize Sonic, he went missing last night, we came to the conclusion that he might be dead" Patricia told Sonic.

"I see" Sonic said in disappointment.

"Don't worry Sonic, we'll search for him and find out what really happened to him" Mim told Sonic.

"Thanks Mim" Sonic said.

"My pleasure" Mim responded.

Sonic looked at her suspiciously but turned his head right away because he's so used to Kim saying "No Big".

**Chapter 2: The Search for Mach **

**Stewart Lipsky's base**

Sheila headed over to Stewart Lipsky's base, where he and Eggman's ancestor, Francis Robotnik were plotting something big. They were building a machine to blast out the world's power and force everyone to obey their commands and they'll get their power back.

"Stewart, Francis, it appears there's another blue hedgehog around the town, should we attack?" Sheila asked.

"Patience Sheila, that pesky hedgehog thing will not be able to stop us from blasting out the world's power!" Francis responded.

"Yeah, besides we should be worried about the TRUE hedgehog trying to stop us" Stewart added.

"True, but they could be related and two fast hedgehogs trying to foil your plans would be terrible on my resume, however that other hedgehog went missing yesterday, so we might have a chance" Sheila explained.

Stewart and Francis were almost finished with their Power Blasting machine; now they just need an energy source to power it, like a Chaos Emerald or a Gold Ring.

**Middleton Days Festival**

Sonic and Mim were searching for Mach at the festival, Mim looked on the rollercoaster, he wasn't there, Sonic was looking on the Ferris wheel, he wasn't there either. Then Sonic tried an old Hot Dog stand.

"Have you seen another blue hedgehog around here? And I'll take a Chili Dog, sir" Sonic told the Hot Dog vendor.

"No, you're the first blue hedgehog I have ever seen, and what is this Chili Dog you speak of?" the vendor responded.

Sonic was shocked to find out the Hot Dog vendor had no idea what a Chili Dog is, he started breathing excessively and hysterically.

"Uh, is he gonna be okay?" the vendor asked Mim.

"He should be fine, come on Sonic, let's continue searching" Mim said while grabbing Sonic's arm and pulling him away from the stand.

"Can't believe that guy has never heard of a chili dog!" Sonic told Mim.

"Well, that's because we have never heard of these "Chili Dogs" you always speak of Sonic" Mim responded.

"Remind me to make you some when we're done with this" Sonic said.

**Meanwhile**

Francis Robotnik, Stewart Lipsky, and Sheila Go were causing mayhem in the town. They were shooting people and threatened to destroy Middleton if they don't give Sonic to them.

"ALRIGHT, WHERE IS THAT SPEEDY BLUE RODENT!?" Francis shouted while firing his pistol in the air.

The citizens looked at the three villains terrified, they had no idea where Sonic and Mim went.

"Very well, if you guys aren't going to talk I'm going to shoot this pretty young hedgehog's head off!" Stewart said while pointing his gun at Patricia Rose.

"You guys are monsters!" Patricia told the three villains.

"We're more than monsters, we're going to be Gods, now tell me where that hedgehog's gone!" Stewart told Patricia.

Patricia was frightened, sweat dripped from her head, and just when Stewart was about to pull the trigger.

"HE WENT WITH MIM POSSIBLE TO FIND MACH!" Kilometers Prower told Stewart, Francis, and Sheila.

Stewart let down his gun and pushed Patricia to the ground.

"You telling the truth?" Stewart asked Kilometers.

"They left a couple hours ago, please just don't hurt us!" Kilometers responded in fear.

"Very well, we are going to find them and force them to power our Energy Blackout machine so we can take over the world HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Francis laughed.

Now I see where Eggman got his laugh from.

**The Old Middleton City**

Sonic and Mim were searching for Mach in the city, things certainly looked different from Middleton today. For starters no Bueno Nacho restaurant, no Middleton mall, everyone was riding on horses and in carriages, etc.

"Wow, Middleton looks so different a hundred years ago" Sonic said.

"Really, Middleton looks different in the future?" Mim asked.

"Yeah, there's a taco restaurant called, Bueno Nacho, there's a building full of shops inside called the Middleton mall, and people drive automobiles instead of riding a horse" Sonic explained.

"I see" Mim said.

Francis, Stewart, and Sheila showed up in Stewart's blimp pointing their guns at Mim and Sonic.

"Blue Hedgehog, you are coming with us!" Stewart told Sonic.

"Drakken, Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"What, who is this Drakken, I'm Stewart Lipsky, evil criminal mastermind of Middleton!" Stewart told Sonic.

"And I'm Francis Robotnik, Stewart's partner in crime!" Francis added.

"That's right, and we're going to steal Professor Demends' new invention, the Electo-Static Illuminator to blast out the city's power and take over the world, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stewart laughed.

"Not on my watch Badniks" Sonic said as he hit Stewart's blimp with a Homing Attack.

"Curse that hedgehog, FIRE!" Stewart ordered Francis and Sheila as the three of them pulled their guns and started shooting at Sonic.

Sonic jumped and dodged all the bullets while making faces at them.

"Wise guy!" Francis told Sonic.

"Stop, you mustn't attack this hedgehog" Mim told the Badniks.

"Out of the way Possible!" Sheila told Mim.

Mim and Sheila were battling each other, while Sonic ran past them to catch Stewart's blimp that was heading over to the town square where Professor Demends (Professor Dementor's ancestor) was giving his big introduction to the Electo-Static Illuminator.

**Chapter 3: Presentation Gone Wrong/Back Home **

**Town Square**

Stewart and Francis were floating above the stage where Demends was presenting his new invention, the Electro-Static Illuminator in Stewart's blimp. Sonic and Mim caught up with him, I guess Mim managed to defeat Sheila.

"Don't think this is gonna be so easy, Badniks, listen well, if you don't want an embarrassing beating, you guys should give up now!" Sonic told Francis and Stewart.

"Nay, you spiny blue pin cushion!" Francis told Sonic as they started shooting at him.

Sonic dodged the bullets and Homing Attacked the blimp down.

"I guess we should have had a Plan B" Stewart told Francis.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Stewart and Francis screamed as they fell onto Demends.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demends asked.

"Just a training exercise" Sonic responded as he grabbed Francis and Stewart and spun them around in a Blue Tornado.

"Very good hedgehog, but foolish!" Stewart told Sonic as he pulled out a chain gun and started firing at Sonic.

Sonic jumped over most of the bullets, one of them did manage to hit him in the chest; he fell onto the ground.

"Any last words Hedgehog?" Francis and Stewart asked Sonic as they pointed the chain gun at him.

"Yeah, I got something to say…" Sonic said as a voice interrupted him.

"Your needles are stuck!" the voice called to Stewart and Francis.

"What? I don't get it" Stewart and Francis said simultaneously.

Another blue hedgehog jumped from a building and Homing Attacked Francis and Stewart.

"So that's where I got my attitude" Sonic said to himself.

"Hey Sonic, I'm Mach, Mach the Hedgehog, you're great great grandfather" Mach told Sonic.

"Nice to meet you Mach!" Sonic responded.

"I hope you don't mind if I brought a few friends to help us give these Badniks a beating" Mach said as all of Team Possible and Team Sonic's ancestors came in and battled Francis, Stewart, and Sheila.

Toes blew in his thumb, made his feet bigger, and kicked Stewart into a wall.

Scene cuts to kpFan739 the Hedgehog sitting at a computer desk.

"Toes in action!" he said.

Back to the fanfic!

Blackout started shooting his pistol at Francis and he fell into a barrel of tar. Meanwhile Sonic and Mach were charging up a Super Sonic Tornado, while Fira was clawing Sheila and blasting her with fire, Platinum was throwing everyone around with Psychokinesis, Kilometers was whipping Stewart with his tails and landed in front of Patricia who started chasing him around with an rusty axe, and finally…

"Super Sonic Blue Tornado!" Sonic and Mach shouted simultaneously as they blasted a giant tornado at Francis (who was still stuck in the tar), Stewart, and Sheila and blew them away.

"AAAAAAHHHH! HEDGEHOG AND POSSIBLE, YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NAAAAAAY!" Francis and Stewart shouted simultaneously as the tornado took them away.

"Alright we did it guys, we saved Kim's future!" Sonic said as he high fived Mach.

"Thanks, but who's Kim?" Mach asked.

"You'll find out soon enough dude!" Sonic responded.

"Thank you Sonic for saving me" Mim told Sonic.

"It's No Big, least I could do" Sonic said as he winked at her.

Suddenly a green portal appeared in the sky, Sonic walked towards it, waved to Team Possible and Team Sonic's ancestors.

"Later guys, I'll never forget you!" Sonic told everyone.

"Bye Sonic!" They all said.

Sonic was beamed up into the sky and the portal disappeared, Sonic's back home.

**Kim's house**

Sonic blasted out of the Possible family album and back into Kim's living room, Kim walked in and saw Sonic.

"There you are Sonic, where were you?" She asked.

"Let's just say I took a blast through the past!" Sonic responded.

"You saved Mim's life, nobody thinks she's a criminal anymore, and not only that but you saved my family too, thanks Sonic" Kim said as she hugged Sonic tightly.

"Haha, no big Kim!" Sonic said as he started patting her back.

"So, you wanna come in the kitchen and tell us about your adventure?" Kim asked Sonic.

"Of course, after all I'm a guy that loves adventures!" Sonic responded.

"I could tell" Kim said as she winked at him.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
